


Solution for Jealousy

by cavendishtogopls



Series: HONEYWORKS [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavendishtogopls/pseuds/cavendishtogopls
Summary: Akko has a crush and Diana is Jealous.This is a Diakko version of HONEYWORKS Solution for Jealousy.





	Solution for Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. It's pure fluff.

"Yo, Akko! I heard you like someone!" Amanda O'Neill yelled the moment she step through the door of the classroom and barreled straight to the brunette in question, who seems to be caught in an embarrassing conversation with Lotte and Sucy teasing her relentlessly. If Akko's flaming cheeks and ears were indications, it would seem to Diana that the accusation does have some kind of truth to it. 

This is not a conversation Diana Cavendish wants to hear so early in the morning.

Akko was still blushing furiously as Amanda joined the trio, Akko stuttering through her words. Amanda seemed to push her into telling the name of the brunette's subject of affection. Akko obliged albeit hesitantly, Amanda leaned closer when Akko whispered. The red head's emerald eyes went wide as she looks at Akko with disbelief. 

"Dude, what! You have to tell her— HEY DI–" Akko slapped a hand on Amanda's mouth with what looks like with more force than necessary. Akko's panic stricken crimson eyes met Diana's blue ones, one eyebrow raised in silent question at the strange display but this is Amanda and Akko after all. 

"Good morning, Diana!" Akko grinned enthusiastically at the blonde. Diana greeted her back but before Diana could ask what the ruckus is about, Professor Finnelan arrived to start their alchemy class. 

Needless to say, it bugged the heiress nonetheless, this unknown person that Akko likes which she couldn't bring to trust Diana enough to tell. Diana's eyebrows met, they were friends right? They saved the world together after all so who could possibly be the person Akko likes that she can't tell her. They've gotten close lately, Diana even tutors the brunette during her spare time in the library and she sometimes accompany Akko in her flying lessons. It bothers Diana because for her, she at least had earned the right to know. But for some reason Diana's not sure herself if she wants to hear it.

"So annoying." Diana murmurs absentmindedly. 

"Did you say something, Diana?" Asked Hannah sitting beside her. 

Diana simply wisked away her worries with a dismissing wave, indicating she's fine.

Diana Cavendish knows why it bothers her. She just doesn't want to admit it just yet. This envy she feels over how lucky this unknown person Akko Kagari likes. To apply a more appropriate term, Diana Cavendish was jealous.

Diana tried guessing it but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. It can't be Sucy or Lotte or Amanda since they were the ones teasing her. 

Jasminka and Constanze doesn't seem to be interested in any romance with the brunette and neither does Hannah or Barbara. Her two closest friends after all were just learning to tolerate Akko. 

During their flying lessons, Amanda once again brought up the crush thing in hopes to get a rise out of the brunette. No sooner than Professor Nelson gave them the signal than Amanda shot off on her broom, sidling up beside Diana's broom. Akko following them closely behind in a god awful speed that shouldn't be recommended for flying with the Japanese witch.

"Hey Diana! Akko has a crush—" Amanda has yet to finish that sentence when Akko lost control of her broom and crashed into both of them, making them spiral out of control and throwing Akko out of the broom. Fortunately, Diana reach out just in time to catch her. Unfortunately, the momentum caused both of them to a forced rough landing with Diana breaking Akko's fall and Akko right on top of the blonde heiress.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Diana" Akko stuttered, red eyes pleading up at her. Diana groaned that was a bad fall. Diana shot the brunette an icy glare

"Atsuko Kagari, what the hell were you thinking?! What if I didn't catch you? What if you were thrown off your broom and broke all your bones? You have to think about these things Akko. What could be so important that you would risk your life to chase O'Neill!" Diana huffed at the Japanese witch who was refusing to meet her eyes.

"It was my... about my crush" Akko mumbled then looked back at her with determination glinting in her crimson eyes, only for it to be replaced by apparent concern.

"Diana your nose is bleeding!" Akko exclaimed, fumbling to stand up and scoop Diana in her arms.

"AKKO! Put me down! I'm fine!" Diana grumbled, blushing furiously as Akko was now carrying her bridal style to what seems to be the direction of the infirmary. 

"No, you're not. It's my fault!" Akko rushed through the building, Diana has to wonder how much strength the brunette has for being able to carry her like this after such a nasty fall.

"Akko, I don't think it's appropriate you're carrying me around like this, your crush might see us." Diana whispered, noticing the stares they were getting from the Luna-Nova students. 

Akko stopped in her tracks and looked down at the blonde in her arms as if in conflict of what to do next but then shook her head and kept walking.

"We're almost there." She says but made no response as to her crush, although her reddened ears seems to say otherwise.

"Miss Kagari, what happened?" The nurse in attendance asked.

"Broom accident. Nothing to be worried about, it's just a nosebleed" Diana says dismissively. 

"Just to be sure Miss Cavendish, let me have a look at you" The nurse then proceeded to pass a wand throughout her body. "Everything seems to be in order. Miss Kagari if you'll be so kind to fetch an ice pack and press it over Miss Cavendish's nose, you'll be good to go in 15 mins."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy" Diana said, as the nurse took her leave, Akko came back with the ice pack. Akko sat nervously as she tenderly places the ice pack over the swollen area.

"I'm sorry, Diana. I really didn't mean it" Akko bit her lip. 

"It's alright. Accidents happen." Akko still looked guilty. "What's this ruckus about you having a crush?" Akko's face turned beet red.

"Uhh... I can't tell you" she stammered. 

"Why not? Considering you ran me over and I saved your life, you owe me one correct?" 

"I'll pay you back some other time!" Akko insists. 

"Are you planning to confess anytime soon?" Diana asks nervously. Akko turned even more into a tomato.

"No." Akko says dejectedly. "I just don't think I'm their type"

"What? You're an amazing witch, Akko. You're a good friend, a hard working person and you care a lot for the people around you. They'll be stupid not to like you" Diana couldn't help herself after seeing her usually confident friend sad over a rejection. 

"You think so?" Akko perks up. Diana just smiles adoringly at the brunette.

"I know so."

~*~ The next morning ~*~

"Good morning Dianaaaaaa" Akko sidles up to the blonde, smiling brightly than the sun itself, her hair messier than usual.

"Good morning, Akko. You still have bed hair" Diana pointed out. Akko looks up and grins, winking at Diana.

"It's a secret." Then went on her merry way. 

Diana sighed. There's no way she's going to be happy once Akko finally confessed to her crush. 

I'm so sorry Akko, but I can't seem to cheer for your happiness when I want it to be with me. I'm that jerk who's silently wishing that the person you like likes someone else. Thought Diana. 

This is not good, not good at all.

Being jealous isn't healthy. It won't let Diana be at ease with anything. With her studies, with her spare time, even the little time she has before she falls asleep. Every bit were dedicated to thinking about a certain Japanese witch with ruby eyes twinkling with mischief. There's no telling how much more of this Diana can take. 

"Hey, have you heard, Akko's confessing later" Diana overheard Lotte's voice from the next table.

"Wow, she's got guts" Sucy's grumbled voice answers. "Think she has a chance?"

"It's Akko even if she doesn't, I'm sure her crush will fall for her in no time." Lotte answered. 

Hearing that, Diana couldn't take it anymore. She closed the book she was focusing on quite loudly and stormed out of the library. She couldn't let Akko confess. Not before knowing how she feels first. 

Diana dashed across the classrooms, the grounds, still not a sign of the girl in question. She's panting by now, near the statue of Beatrix, was she really... Too late?

"Diana? Are you okay? You look pale." A very familiar voice that never fails to make her heart skip a beat.

"Akko!" She exclaimed happily. "I have something to tell you, meet me at the Polaris tower at 5:00 after class has ended." 

Akko furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay? Why are you acting so weird?" 

"Just meet me there okay! I'll be waiting!" 

~*~ fast forward ~*~

"Hey, Diana! You want to tell me something?" Akko came through the platform just in time.

"Hey Akko, I'll go right to the point, I heard you were going to confess today?" Diana asks nervously, completely out of character for the Cavendish heiress.

"Oh. Shit! Did Amanda tell you?!" Akko looks like she's going to throw up. 

"Not exactly but before you do that, can you listen to me first?" Akko nods much to Diana's relief.

"Alright, first I must say sorry because I can't be happy for you and the person you like." Akko looks confused. 

"Diana what—" Akko seems to be protesting but Diana cut her off with a glare

"I'm sorry I can't cheer you on. I'm actually one of those people who wishes the person you like already has someone else" 

"Diana that's mean—" Akko gasps when she was again glared at. Akko has no idea how much it's taking out of Diana.

"Please forgive me for I have fallen in love with you and I can't let you confess to your crush..." Diana took a deep steadying breath. "because, Atsuko Kagari, I want to have you for myself." 

Akko took a step back from Diana, as if the impact of those words were too much for her.

"You know, if you were to date me, instead of this unknown crush of yours, I'd show you I can make you smile everyday." Diana stared at Akko, a bundle of flustered anxiety and nerves.

"So, what do you say Akko, would you have me?"

It took Akko a few moments before it sunk to her.

"Kuso." She whispered more to herself than at Diana.

"Pardon?" 

"Kuso, Diana. Were you trying to kill me?" Akko placed a hand on her heart.

"Akko I really don't understand?"

"You know what, my turn. Please, no interruptions. I practiced this for like a week already and now that I finally got the courage to tell you, you beat me to it." Akko pouted. She took a deep breath and shouted.

"Diana Cavendish, you idiot. I've been in love with you for a long time now. You are the person I like and the only person I will ever like. If you haven't noticed yet, no one can compare to you, not even by a mile. You don't have to be happy for me and the person I like because the person I like is you. If you want to have me, you have to be mine too. Mine, Diana Cavendish, do you hear me? I'm sure you'll be able to make me smile every single day because you've been doing it from the start. So of course I would have you, I'm the luckiest person in the world I'm not even convinced I deserve you but I would do everything I can to deserve to be your girl and work hard to be part of your future. With that said, Diana Cavendish, would you be my girlfriend?

Diana looks like she was about to burst in tears. "I ask first, you answer first"

Akko rolled her eyes. "Duh. Obviously it's a yes! What about you, miss jealous of herself?"

Diana giggled. "Yes, Akko. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."


End file.
